The Moon In My Hands
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: The glowing moon with the fading sun. It is just another day in K'un-Lun. A beautiful perfect day. Children race down the streets as they ey run by my ankles, but don't know who I am. Home. My home. People. My people. Walking among them gives me life. I breathe their air and I feel secure. The Sun rules over the Day; the Moon the Night. [OC x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: To celebrate my one year anniversary of being on Fanfiction I have written this short (18,565 word) story! I have broken it down into 3 parts because I felt like it and I wanted too. Fun!**

 **So Anyway I want to say thank you and please leave reviews! This goes along with the epilogue of Next Gen: Kai! And it is written in Kai's POV b** **ecause I really love writing his character. And I am very sad that his story is coming to an end. I am going to have more of these new characters in other stories.**

 **I can't really think of anything else to say. I am making this my only authors note so you can read the other chapters. They are all really long and the shortest story is an Even 5200 words.**

 **So… Don't forget to read and reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I had only been back in K'un-Lun for a week.

I missed New York greatly, but the magic of K'un-Lun had caused me to forget as I walked through the streets. People were yelling out and calling to people walking by, selling their goods that had grown or crafted. Children ran around and were calling out to each other.

No one took much notice to me, to them I wasn't the prince; I was just another 16-year-old boy.

I had not seen Hope in two years. She had returned two years ago to start her life in K'un-Lun when she was 18. I was able to talk Mom and Dad into letting me stay a little longer. But, it was over now. I was back in K'un-Lun.

I took in the air once more closing my eyes, unaware of the distracted girl walking right at me.

We collided, that would have been the easiest way to say it. We completely ran into each other. I looked up and she was on top of me.

"I'm so sorry," She said quickly. She rushed to refill the bucket of grains and food she had been carrying. I also helped her.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going. It's my fault entirely." I say calmly. The girl looks up at me and I can't help but stare at her, her eyes were such an unnatural shade of blue I couldn't help but stare. She had a nasty scar running along her cheek.

"What happened to you?" I ask her. I gently touch her face and she jerks back.

"Nothing. It was an accident." She lied. She was wearing a cloak and it hid most of her face.

"It looks like a whip hit you…" I trailed off.

I could hear her heart stop.

"I need to go, I mustn't keep my father waiting," she said sloppily. "Thank you… what is your name?"

"Natsu." I smile. It to some extent is my name, it is my middle name. "And you?" I asked.

"Yue."

I nod happily. "Nice to meet you."

She nods briskly and runs off once more.

That had been the first time I had met her. We were both strangers with a secret.

* * *

I was on my way to the arena. I was going to see if I could help out with the beginner's class. I had started doing that to fill my free time. I entered the foyer to see a beautiful girl, in a torn up dress, pacing back and forth in the foyer.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I ask walking up behind her.

She jumps and turns to face me. "Natsu?" She asked startled.

"Um, yeah. Actually it's Kaito. But I go by Kai." I say simply.

"Like you are the King's son?!" She asked alarmed.

I nod with a sheepish smiled. "I didn't want you to yell that in the streets, Natsu is my middle name."

She looks at me. "Oh, then a thousand apologize for running into you." She bowed to me.

"You don't need to bow like that," I quickly state, very uncomfortable. "What are you here for?" I ask her.

Her hand dashes up to her face where she had the scar. "My father was arrested."

I look at her with shock. "I'm sorry."

She smiles at me, it's a shadow of a smile. "No, it's fine." She walks over to the couch and sits down.

I follow her. "What was he arrested for?" I ask quickly. "I could talk to my father…"

"No, there is no need. I've already spoken with the king, it was brief, and I am waiting for him to summon me again. He accompanied the group of warriors who arrested him. I saw him myself."

I looked at her surprised. I can't phantom why Dad would do that. Why would he personally see to such things?

A young serving girl, about the age of 12 appeared. "His Majesty will speak with you now," She said.

Yue stood, she seemed to be doing her best to act brave, but I could see past it all. She was frightened.

"I'll take you." I offer.

Yue looks at me surprised, but she just follows me.

When we approach Dad's office the two guards posted outside open the doors for me. I smile and nod.

I watch Yue so they know she is with me.

Inside, Dad sits behind his desk, reading over some papers. Mom was sitting on a couch nervously. A serving girl was pouring some drinks and Mom watched.

When Dad saw us come in he stood. Mom quickly dismissed the serving girl, who left without hesitation.

Dad walked over the couches. He looked at the guards who were closing the doors. "See to it we are not disturbed."

They both bowed and closed the doors.

I look to mom. "Kai, honey, you can stay."

"I don't want to intrude," I say honestly.

"It's alright, Prince Kaito, you may stay." Yue looked at me with a soft smile. "It would make me feel better if you were here too."

I raise my eyebrows. "Alright, if you would like me to stay."

"Yue, have a seat." Mom says patting the couch next to her.

Yue stiffly sits down next to Mom and I take a seat on the other couch and Dad walks over and sits next to me.

"Yue, why don't you start off by telling us how long this has been going on? And what exactly has been going on?" Dad begins softly.

Mom takes two of the cups and offers Yue one.

"Thank you," She whispers. She takes a shaky drink and I watch her body relax. "I believe this has been going on for some years now. Maybe two or three. Father would often come home angry and bitter and hit us."

"Us?" Dad prompts her.

Yue's eyes got wet and she wiped them on her sleeve. "My mother, and two sisters, one older and one younger."

I felt a tear inside.

Dad also looked saddened. "Was there any indication of why?"

Yue shook her head. "None that I could tell, your Majesty."

"Yue, stop that. There is no need to call me that. You don't need to be formal. You need to relax." Dad says softly.

Yue sniffs and nods. Mom gently touches her shoulder. "When he would hit you, would he leave marks? And did he hit with things?"

"Yes." Yue whispers. "He would. And he did use various things to hit us."

"That in its self is enough to arrest your father. Was this right when he started?" Dad questions.

Yue nods. "I still have some scars. I would have to heal them by myself. He threatens that if we told anyone he would do worse. So, we didn't tell anyone. For the longest time, I convinced myself it was normal."

"It's not." Mom says gently. "What is the worse you have suffered?"

"A scar on my side. I still have it. The blood loss nearly killed me." Yue replies softly.

I watch her, her eyes are red and bloodshot.

"Aiko will need to look at it when we are finished here," Dad says calmly. A soft smile on his face. "Do you recall your family's deaths?"

Yue froze and her breathing got shallow. She nods and tear leak from her eyes. "Yes."

Mom takes Yue's cup and puts it down. She gently pulled Yue in for a hug and holds Yue tightly. Yue mindless wraps her arms around mom's neck. Her face in mom's shoulder. Mom gently soothes her. She rocks back and forth gently. "Nothing that happened was your fault, child." Mom said softly in her ear. Her hand holds the back of Yue's head. "Nothing if your fault. We are all very happy you are alive. And now you are safe."

I wanted to cry too, I had to hold it in, though, it would have only made things worse.

Yue stops after a moment. "Yes, I remember them. I came home and saw my sister on the floor, and then I heard mother, and I ran to see what was wrong…" Yue stopped herself crying to mom once more. Mom held her head against her chest and looked at Dad.

'Danny, don't make her continue this.' I heard mom's thoughts. Her eyes were big and brown.

"I watched," Yue whispered.

"Yue, you may stop," Dad said calmly. "When I was hardly 6 years old I watched both of my parents die. I know this is painful. You do not need to go on."

"After that I just ran away." Yue looked at us this time. "And that was when I ran into some warriors and, this started."

Dad nodded. "Yue, you have had a long day. Why don't you get some rest? Under my orders, you are to stay at the palace as long as need be."

Mom stood slowly and helped Yue to her feet. "Come now. I have a friend who is an Herbal Healer. She will look at your injuries. I need to see how bad they are also. After that, I'll take you to where you may sleep."

"Yue," Dad says calmly, also standing. I get up too. "Feel free to join us for dinner."

"Thank you, King Daniel." Yue whispers. Mom smiles and they walk out.

Dad walks to the doors a moment later. I follow him. "See to it a guard is posted outside her room while she is staying her at the palace, this stands until further notice by me directly," Dad says calmly. One of the guards bows and walks off.

Dad walked back into the study was some force behind it. He seems tensed and angry.

"Dad?" I speak up after a movement when he stand before his desk looking over the papers.

"Yes, Kai?" Dad asks, his voice was like I had never heard it before. His emotions were showed clearly, but I had seen that. He was tensed and solemn, and… I would hate to say scared.

"Do you think she will be ok?" I ask softly.

Dad takes a deep breath in from his nose and lets it out through his mouth. "Her physical wounds shall heal with time and will leave scars. They will always be there. Her mental injuries will take much more than any herb can offer her. We can only be there to try to help and support her. Being orphaned is a terrifying experience. I am very happy I have never caused you and your sister such grief. If I did I could never stand it."

* * *

That night dinner was quiet. Mom and Dad didn't say a word and Hope wasn't there.

She was at her home with her husband. So it was just the three of us.

"So," I begin. "How is Yue?" I ask.

"She is going through some hardship Kai, you shouldn't ask questions." Mom scolds. "Kasumi has looked at her injuries, most are deathly infected. She is suffering mentally."

"I could help!" I exclaim quickly. "Use my telepathy to take away some pain!" I exclaim. "I am here to help people! Learn how to be king!"

"And do you know what I am doing to help her?" Dad asks me, I can here a dark undertone in his voice.

"Not completely," I look down at my plate.

"I am letting her recover, all I am doing is giving her what she need to heal." Dad says, I can feel his gave, it is heavy like after a normal long day working and running out Kingdom. I knew this side of him. He was just stressed, noting more. He was tired and likely had a long night ahead of him, it always, unfailingly, put him in a bad mood at dinner.

"She might not want you inside of her head." Mom says gently.

"Kai, she is in a bad position right now, we can't help her as much as you would like to," Dad explains. His voice calmed a little, it was closer not to how he usually sounded when he was not being King.

"You have a big heart, Kai." Mom adds. "But sometimes you just need to back up a little. You can't win every battle."

MY stomach churnes.

"May I be excused?" I ask.

Mom nods. And I walk out hastily.

* * *

I found myself drawn to Yue's room. I made it there and looked at the warrior guarding the door.

I nodded and the door was opened.

I walked in and saw Yue laying on the bad. A young girl about 12 was walking around and doing things.

She looks at me. "You are dismissed for the evening," I command.

She bows and leaves.

I walk up and take a seat on the stool next to her bed.

"Have you ever been like this? Torn apart?" Yue asks me, she looks very tired.

"Yes, it happens to the best of us." I smile I adjust my pants were baggy enough to hit my fake leg.

"I just don't understand. I miss my life, the way it was." Yue sighed, she looks to the ceiling.

"I know, losing someone close to you is hard." I sigh.

"How do you know?" Yue asks me, she tries to sit up and fails.

My eyes widened. Dragon Lords…

"I… sensed it…" I trail off.

"Really?" She asked. "How?"

"I have an unnatural gift," I admit.

"I have one too." Yue smiles, she seemed to be more there, more… relaxed. "I am a healer. I have the mark on my back. I trained when I was younger. But not in a while, not in years. What's your gift?" She asks. My telepathy told me she was feeling a little better just talking about something that wasn't about her father.

"I am Omnikinetic. It makes me pretty sick sometimes. It's a lot for my body to handle." I tell her.

"What does that mean?" Yue asked she is very interested now.

"I can manipulate the will around me to my will. I can make anything I want to conform to my will. And this makes me really sick some days. Like occasionally I can't get out of bed. And healers have to come and use their magic to help me move." I explain. "It also requires a lot of studying. I have to know how things work."

"That sounds terrible." Yue gasps.

"It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me," I say frankly.

Yue nods. Then I watch her yawn.

"You need to sleep," I say easily. "You haven't had a good night's rest in a few days. You should sleep."

"I know." Yue sighs.

I stand up shakily and nearly fall over.

"And what's wrong with you?" She asks me sleepily.

"I have a bad leg injury. It makes my legs weak at times. And makes getting up and down difficult without help." I explain.

She tucks her white hair behind her ears. "Maybe I could help you one day. I'm going to start my training as a healer again. Maybe I could heal you." She offers. "It's the least I can do, your family has been very kind to me." She yawns once more.

"You haven't met my sister." I joke.

I smile at her gently and walk away. I look back to see Yue and I stand in the doorway until she is asleep.

All I could think of was Yue's father had murdered her family. She would have likely been next.

I sighed. I felt bad for her.

* * *

Yue was to stay at the palace until her father's sentence had been decided. Which was taking a very long time. But today it was supposed to be announced.

There were a lot of people at the palace for the announcement. I hadn't seen it myself, but the list of the charges against him was incredibly lengthy.

Yue spent some free time with me. We would talk about different little things to keep her mind off of her father. Mom insisted that I do this and try to help her. Yue was nice enough it didn't bother me.

And I helped her sleep some nights when she would be plagued by nightmares.

Yue had started her training as a healer again. She had insisted upon looking at my injured leg many times so she could heal it, but I refused every time she offered.

She couldn't understand why I didn't want it healed when the truth is it can't be healed in the way she thinks.

"Hello, Yue," I say calmly walking up to the girl who was standing alone.

"Hey." She bows slightly.

"You are nervous," I comment.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked quickly.

I shake my head and point to my brain. "I sense it."

She nods. "I'm scared. Your father talked to me about what his sentence might be. He was trying to warn me. But, I'm still scared."

'Death Sentence,' was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Do not worry. You will be ok."

"I hope my father gets what he deserves. And the Dragon Lords work through your father." Yue says simply.

"I know they will," I say as calmly as I can.

A gong rings out at everyone hushes quickly.

Dad walks up to the stage and starts talking, but I don't listen. A buzz in my ear tunes him out. Something bad was coming. Right now…

I look around quickly for anyone suspicious.

There were a lot of people. Plan B. I close my eyes and listen to the minds of the people, my people.

 _'The signal.'_

 _'Wait for the signal.'_

What signal? I gaze around once more.

' _Finish the deed.'_

What deed?

 _'Someone has to take out the prince.'_

This one scares me. Take me out? Like, eliminate. I'm in their way.

Suddenly there is a gasp from the crowd that brings me back.

Yue's hands shoot over her mouth and her eyes get wet. "Dad…" she whispers.

Then I feel it.

The signal.

Someone jumps out of nowhere and throws a dagger at me.

I move to the side and it misses hitting a bystander's arm.

I spin around to see the man who threw it. Yue gasps and everyone moves out of the way.

Everyone moves.

Yue rushes to the bystander to help.

Men wearing masks come out of hiding and all get ready to attack me.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

Ok, focus. Nothing fancy. Don't go crazy with my powers.

"Frequenter pati," I mutter to myself. I outstretch my hand at my first attacker who instantly falls to his knees in pain and then collapses.

I have assigned different short phrases to help me channel my powers, like a spell. I saw to words to help me focus. I guess mantra would be a better word to use.

I turn and count the others. Six more, all armed.

I smirk. "Bring it."

I easy disarm one as another scratches my side from behind I thrown him to the ground, and blast fire at another. A sharp pain jabs my side.

A knife.

Its removes itself and I turn to see another attacker with a bloody knife.

"Frequenter pati!" I shout.

He also falls to his knees and passes out.

I turn to the next five.

They all rush me at once.

"Plus gravitates," I command and two falls to the ground unable to move.

I look at the last three. I dodged to the side as one lunged at me with a knife. The knife tears at my side.

I throw a blind punch and am able to knock on guys in the head.

I turn my back on him and focus on the last two.

"Vites ligabis," I command.

Plant veins come from the ground and start to climb their legs, holding them down.

Something hard hits my neck. I stumble I stand up, black spots claiming my vision.

Dragon Lords….

I take a fighting stance as my prosthetic leg is swept out from under me.

I hit the ground, getting the breath knocked out of me.

And my consciousness fades.

* * *

My head was burning up. I opened an eye weakly.

"Don't move." A soft voice orders.

I look up to see Yue sitting near me.

She placed a cold and wet rag on my forehead. "You have a lethal fever. You need to rest."

"I'll live." I croak.

Yue looks down at me and nods. "You are a very good fighter. Your powers are incredible."

"Thanks," I mutter weakly.

"You're sustained only a few injuries. Your left knee is dislocated. And your leg is weak. Your side has been stitched up. It's looking pretty good though you should be healed up soon." She smiles.

"My leg hurts." I moan.

"Miss Kasumi told me not to look at your leg," Yue said quietly. "Do you want me to help you?"

My nervous system in my leg burns. It feels like I am on fire. It was reacting as if I had my leg cut off again.

"M' fine." I slur. "What time is it?"

"The first morning bell rang a few minutes ago." Yue smiled.

I nod. "Thanks."

My leg burns. "Ouch!" I shoot upward and breathe heavily.

"Kai!" Yue nearly shouts. "Lay down."

I lay back as Yue props me up with pillows. She gently pulls back the blankets and peels off my shirt enough to look at my injury. "I can't do much for you know that the sun is up. My healing powers are now just about useless."

"Lunar Healing. It's a rare gift." I cough. "A blessing none the less."

"I know. I have a lot to do with the moon. That is why my hair is white. It used to be black but changed when I received my mark to become a healer. It was the middle of the night when it happened, and it was under a full moon." Yue speaks quietly as she gently rubs a paste on my stitched up side.

I bit my lip and clench my teeth to keep from crying out and using my powers.

"I know, this hurts. One more second." Yue says as she finishes up and wraps up my side.

She pulls my shirt down and the blankets back up. She touches my forehead to cheek my temperature, then she pulls back.

She watches me then looks down at her lap.

I close my eyes.

I hear her mind. _'Dad… why? What drove you to this?'_

"Do you need to talk about something?" I ask. I sit myself up a little better.

"Why do you ask?" She asks me.

"I hear your thoughts. I don't mean to intrude. But they are strongly attached to equal strong emotions."

"Oh, I was just thinking about my Dad," Yue admits. "I can't believe everything that's happened."

There was a knock at the door.

Mom walked in and looked surprised to see my sitting up.

"Yue, you need to eat and rest, I'll watch over my son." Mom says gently. She walks over and places a hand on Yue's should. Yue flinched at the touch. "You have a long night tonight you need to rest up."

Yue stands, bows to both of us, and leaves. I can see her teary eyes.

Mom takes her place but sits on the bed next to me.

"What is the sentence?" I ask.

"You were there, you should know Kai." Mom says calmly.

"I missed it, I was trying to figure out the attack before it happened."

"Death." Mom says simply taking my hand.

I nod.

"You fought well. Kasumi spoke to me and said you need to stay in bed for a while. Your bad leg needs to heal. When they knocked off your leg, it messed with your muscles, and they are going to hurt for a long while. You don't need to be using your prosthetic leg for a while either until you can put weight on your leg." Mom said to me gently. "You're also running a terrible fever."

"I know," I mutter. Mom smiles and kisses my forehead.

I lay back down and close my eyes, slowly drifting off.

* * *

When I woke up again I felt calmness and coldness sweep over me. I look to see Yue with her hands cupped softly over my side. Her hands glowing white.

She muttered to herself. I couldn't understand what she was saying.

She let out a breath and she pulls back hanging her head.

I take a deep breath. "It feels so much better," I mumble.

Yue gasps and looks at me.

"I'm glad." She turns back to my side and touches it again.

I groan. My leg swells in pain. I struggle to not move or say anything.

"Kaito?" Yue asks me.

I feel my body twitch and sweat covers me.

"I'm fine," I mutter. "I need food. And some painkillers." I moan.

Yue looks at me with wide eyes. "I'll get you something."

She walks over the fireplace and starts cooking something. The fireplace was only made to keep the room warm, but I guess she can't leave me unattended.

After a while, she walks over and helps me sit up. "I got some soup. I tried heating it up."

She hands it to me and I hold it in both hands. I slowly levitate the spoon to my mouth.

It was good.

After a while I finish, I have something weird where I have to eat frequently to keep up my strength, Low Blood Sugar or something.

"What hurts?" Yue asks me kindly.

"My bad leg," I say. It has turned into a dull pain. But it still hurt.

"Do you want me to look at it?" She asks.

"I am not sure there is much you can do," I tell her weakly.

She nods.

Pain washes over me again.

"Please, take a look," I tell her, knots form in my stomach.

Yue nods and moves to the other side of the bed.

She slowly pulls off the heavy blankets.

And then she shrieks.

"Silentium!" I shut her up quickly.

She looks at me in alarm. Once I am certain she is calm enough to not yell I sigh. "Loquere." I whisper.

"Kai." She hardly mutters. She starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Kai, what happened to you?" She asks.

"This isn't about me," I say calmly.

She hangs her head.

"It is. I am here to care for you." Yue says easily. "You need to heal. I am here to help you. Only that."

"Well, I want to know what's bothering you," I say crossly.

She looks down at my leg again.

She gently touches the stump of a leg I have.

I watch a soft white glow emerge from her soft and cold hands. The burning pain goes away and is replaced by a gentle calm and smooth feeling. She against mutters to herself.

When she stops it doesn't hurt at all.

"Yue come here," I order. She obeys walking over closer to me.

"That happened years ago. You had nothing to do with it. It was some freak who wanted my family so he could use our connections to magic to enslave thousands of people of the outside world." I tell her softly. "Losing my leg is not the worst thing to ever happen to me. It might actually be. I don't know. But, if it was being handicapped or dead with billions enslaved. I choose handicapped in a heartbeat."

"Magic could regeneration your leg," Yue says.

"No, it can't Kasumi has tried, but it is unable to be regenerated," I tell her. "Now please, tell me what is wrong. I want to help you."

"My father…" She said simply before crying.

I touched her hand. "Tranquilla," I command. I let my calming energy wash over her. My hands glow a soft gentle blue.

Yue slowly dries up, he tears go away. "He's gone now," She tells me. "I got to say goodbye. He, he yelled at me and cursed at me." She explains. "He told me lies. He wanted me to suffer. He wants me to live traumatized and weak."

"Luckily it doesn't work like that." I smile. "I'm still alive, 8-9 years later."

"You, you were hardly a child!" Yue exclaimed.

I try not to think of it, but the memories come. "I'm fine."

Yue nods. "I'll finish healing your leg. At least, make sure the pain doesn't come back."

She walks back over and touches my leg again.

I feel sleep trying to wash over me and I slowly give in.

* * *

A week later I remembered why I liked my prosthetic leg so much.

My armpits were aching constantly from my crutches.

Yue was walking alongside me, trying not to stare at my missing leg.

"How do you do it?" She asks after a while.

"Practice." I mutter carefully placing the crutches and then moving my foot.

"Not that." She corrects. "How can you act like you've never been hurt?"

I stop. "I don't act like that."

"Yes, you do. You can put others before you even if you are in extreme amounts of pain." Yue said easily.

"I guess, it comes with time, you accept things like for example, I used to forget I was handicapped. I still do. Some days I am just so in the moment and living I forget what happened to me. And it is a great feeling." I explain. "Coming out of the clouds is hard sometimes though."

She nods. "You are very special."

"I've been told." I smile gently.

We approached my Dad's office.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Yue asked me.

"I've been like this for years, Yue I can take care of myself. I'll see you tonight." I wave to her goodbye and I walk into the office.

Tonight was the, hopefully, last healing session that we had to do. I had gotten stronger.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Yue asked as I laid down on the mat that had been rolled out on the roof of the Healer's Abbey.

"Nothing special," I reply, simply.

"Really?" Yue asks sitting next to me.

I shrug.

Yue smiles. "Well, today was an exciting day for me. A young boy came in with a broken arm, and there was a newborn who was brought in, she was wheezing."

"Is she ok?" I ask, gently.

"Oh, yes, she is very strong, just a little stuffy, her mother was very scared," Yue replied as she helps me take off my shirt.

When it is lying next to me she undoes the bandages. She looks at my side. "It's healing rather well. No infections. And you've kept it very clean." She examines.

"That's good news," I comment.

Yue nods, cupping her hands over my side.

She begins her muttering. Her hands glow a soft white.

I look up to the moon and just watch it. So pretty, and large.

I close my eyes and feel the washing of the healing energy run tough my body.

Yue stops after a moment and looks up at me.

"May I do your leg now? Or are you alright?" She asks politely.

"Go ahead and do it, it will not hurt for you to do anything."

Yue nods, standing she walks over to my left side. She rolls up my empty pant leg and looks at my stub of a leg sadly.

"Yue, it's ok, you don't have to pity me all the time." I prop myself up on my elbows.

Yue touches my leg and begins her chant again.

I watch her lips move slowly.

Her hands glowing.

I just stare at her wondrous powers.

After a while, she stops and lets out a shaky breath.

"Kai, you amaze me." Yue says quietly, she moves so we are sitting closer together.

"How so?"

"You have injuries like a veteran and many of the elders who have fought in traumatic wars. And you act as if nothing happened. You hide your scars." Yue explains.

"I don't hide them." I protest.

"I could never do that," She says quietly.

"Yue, you already have," I say calmly.

"How?" she asked me. "I am weak!"

"I remember something I read during my time in the outside world. It said; 'You are strong when you know your weakness.' Yue, you are strong because you know what's inside of you. You have this amazing heart." I smile softly. "You put on a smile and help people every day."

"You don't know my heart," Yue says bitterly.

I look away from Yue. "You're right. I don't."

Yue looks at the moon and I watch her eyes tear up.

I sigh and put on my shirt.

"Is there anything else I can help you with this evening," she pauses. "Prince Kaito?" Her last words are strained.

"No, I am sorry I offended you," I say honestly.

It takes me three whole minutes of trying to get my crutches and get to my feet. Yue just watches me, she doesn't offer any help and I don't think I would have accepted any.

"Good night." I throw over my shoulder.

She doesn't respond.

* * *

"Kaito, I'm sorry about the other night." A voice startles me. It had been a week and Yue hadn't even looked at me. But it hadn't bothered me at all because I had kept myself very busy with helping Dad and my personal studies.

"There is no need. I was wrong." I admit looking back at the book in my hands I was in the library.

"No, you were right," Yue says. She places a tray she was carrying on a table nearby and serves me a hot cup of tea. "I guess you do know me."

"We have been friends for a while," I add.

"Yah, I want to thank you to." She looks down into her own cup.

"What for?" I ask.

"You've helped me get through losing my father." She smiles at me.

"Your welcome." I nod at her. "I know that loss is hard."

She smiles softly. "You are worthy of being king. I am very happy that our world has such good people in the royal family."

I smile and look down at my book.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Yue asks.

"Not at all, the company is good," I reply.

Yue smiles. "Good, what are you reading about?"

"Different mythological creatures," I reply.

"Interesting," She comments.

"I used to know someone who harbored such creatures, she was a friend of mine in the outside world," I mention.

Yue smiles. "Wow."

We sit there quietly for a while when I finish my cup Yue refills it.

I scribble some things now in my notebook every now and then.

The mid-day bells end the quiet. I place the book down and stand up with my crutches.

Yue also seems to have come out of a trance. "Going to lunch?" She asks.

I nod.

"I should get back to the Abbey, after lunch my shift starts," She says, she waves goodbye and takes off as I head to meet my parents for lunch.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

A few weeks back home turned to months and then those months turned into a year.

Yue had gone back to being a full-time student in Healing.

And I was helping Dad run the city, he didn't need help, he just wanted to teach me how to do it.

Mom is done with politics. She just got sick and tired of it so she leaves it to Dad and only goes to ceremonies she has to.

According to Dad, it is healthy for Mom to hate a few things he does.

I normally just shake my head and roll my eyes.

Yue and I hung out a lot, we argued over a lot of different things. She was against a lot of different things I did with Dad.

I've forced information out of people, and I was often able to get the truth out of people's minds when they stood before my father.

But a few days after an argument we would act like nothing happened.

Yue spent her morning, which she had free, working in the palace because it played a little extra money which she would often use to help poorer families who couldn't afford treatments they needed, she kept the money hidden and used it sparingly.

"Kaito, I've been thinking lately," Dad said from the other side of his desk. We had quietly been sorting paperwork all morning.

"Oh, boy," I grumble.

"You're old enough to be married now," Dad says easily.

I slam my head on the table. "Please, Dad, no," I protest turning hot pink.

"Kaito, it was me or your mother," Dad says calmly.

"I would have rather had Mom given me this talk," I say easily.

"Your mother didn't want to do it," Dad says calmly.

I roll my eyes. "So you and Mom want me to get married?" I ask.

"Yes," Dad replies looking at the next paper in his stack, reading over it.

"Just so there are now surprises; you haven't tried to set me up with anyone have you?" I question.

"Not yet. Although many know you are of age. And as heir to the throne I suppose many might be interested." Dad smirked.

I slammed my head on the table again.

"Kai, stop doing that. You'll be dying in the morning." Dad warns, his blond hair falls in her face.

"Dad, I'm not interested in getting married," I say simply taking another paper and putting it in its correct stack.

"I know and neither was I when I was your age, I was still in New York," Dad speaks calmly.

"See! You weren't married until you were 18!" I point out. "I just turned 17."

"But the option is out there," Dad says gently. "You need to know this. Is there anyone you know who you might like?"

"You taught me not to judge," I say calmly.

"You are among the people a lot you know many citizens. Is there anyone you might know who you would care to marry? Anyone you like?" Dad questions.

"No," I say simply.

"What about Yue?" Dad asks. "You two spend a lot of time together. "

"We enjoy helping people and that's what we do when we hang out. I don't feel there is much between us." I reply.

Dad watches me, his wise green eyes smile. "I understand." Is all that he has to say.

"Why do you mention Yue?" I ask.

"Because, I watch how she is around," Dad says simply.

"What do you see?" I ask.

"She admires you and how you are strong. How you don't let things stop you. She enjoys being around you. And I also notice she blushes a good deal around you and at your mentioning. She tucks her hair behind her ear and such other things." Dad narrates. "You should watch for this when you are with her again."

"So you're saying she like me?" I asked a little shocked.

"As a person she does admire who you are," Dad states.

I nod thinking. "She did tell me I was strong to hide my scars, which was once, about a year ago."

The mid-day bell rings, we had been working all day. "Go ahead and get lunch and enjoy your afternoon off," Dad smiles at me. "Do whatever you do when you run off until dinner."

I smile grabbing my prosthetic leg and putting it on. I stand and bow. "See you later, Dad." He nods and waves dismissively.

* * *

"So how was working this morning with your father?" Yue asks me as I helped her sort out freshly gathered herbs.

"Awkward," I reply.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"How so?" she asks me.

"I'm old enough to marry now and that's what we talked about." I rub the back of my neck.

"Ouch," She muttered.

"Yah," I sigh.

"So what about it?" Yue asked.

I sigh. "Not much. My father mentioned you." I say, I watch her and surely enough she blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"What did her have to say?" She asked me quietly.

"Nothing, just mentioned you since you're the only girl my age he knows exists. He isn't a social butterfly." I lie quickly. Dad wasn't anti-social... he just didn't have much free time.

"I see," Yue says.

"Do you plan on getting married to anyone?" I ask quietly.

Yue freezes. "You know my bad experiences. I think I may just stay as a Healer and live here. I don't need a man. And I am quite frankly scared of a lot of men our ages, some just remind me of father…"

I smile halfway. How did I feel about Yue?

"Well, I hope the right person comes along," I say placing a lid on a jar filled with leaves.

Her reply is so quiet I hardly miss it, and I nearly shock at the same time. "I think he already has."

As much as it kills me to even have the thought, Dad was right.

I blush madly but swallow it when Yue looks at me again.

"Are you alright?" She asks me.

"I need to go, I just remembered I promised to help my Mom with something today." I lie badly.

Yue also blushes. "Oh, you shouldn't keep her waiting."

I nod and leave quickly I stand outside the room for a few minutes.

"Stupid!" Yue whisper-yelled at herself.

I felt my face grow redder as I raced home.

* * *

Nothing. Put energy into breathing. Just calm and…

"Kai?" I cringe inward, it had been a long and painful day.

"Yes?" I ask as patiently as I can, keeping my ridged posture. I was sitting looking over the palace garden.

The grass still shown with the water drops of last night's storm, a normal wet night in April. It wouldn't be monsoon season for a few months be right now, it was a beautiful sight.

"We haven't talked in a while, do you want to hang out today?" Yue asked me.

"Actually," I frown, but she can't see it. "I have things I have to get done. I need to get my daily meditation in before I help my dad out today."

"Oh," Yue sighed.

"Yue, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mom asked. Yue and I both jumped and spun to see Mom.

"Of course Your Majesty." Yue replies and walks away.

A moment later and I back to meditation.

"Kai?" I jump again. I spin to see Dad.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can I talk to you?" Dad asks.

"About what?" I question.

"Just come with me." Dad says easily.

I sigh and follow. "If this is about me getting married I am not interesting." I state as we enter the office.

"Too late for that." Dad says easily.

I sigh and slouch on to a couch and Dad sits on one across form me. He smiles softly. "You're mother and I have been talking and I think we have figured something out."

I grumble. Dragon Bones…

"An arranged marriage?" I ask.

Dad nods, watching me carefully. His green eyes were soft and he smiled softly. "Kai…" Dad says softly.

"No." I say sternly.

"Kai, just give it a chance, ok?" Dad says, I can tell he is hiding something.

I watch him, the two of us silently having a stare off.

Neither of us exactly willing to give in.

I can hear Dad thinking about how 'stubborn' I am and how I much have got it from him.

Eventually, I sigh. "Fine. You win."

Dad leans back satisfied. "Good, your mother and I just want you to meet her."

I lean my head back. "Who is this girl? Where is she from?"

"You can ask her that yourself," Dad says.

"Fine." I groan.

Dad smiles, "speaking of which she is here now. Up on the roof."

"The roof?" I ask.

"The view there is beautiful. I know you know that." Dad says with a playful smile.

I slam my head on the back of the couch. "I'm going, I'm going." I stand up shakily and start making my way over to the door.

"Kai, just keep an open mind," Dad warns as he goes over to his desk and sits down preparing paperwork.

"I always do." I joke.

I make my way to the roof, pretty long walk but I make it. A girl is standing near the edge with long white hair that reached her waist.

My first thought was Yue.

My second was: Dad is not that crazy.

Third: Is he?

I slowly approach the girl. "Um, Hello?" I ask.

The girl jumps and spins around to look at me.

Face palm, it's Yue.

I look up and stare at her. "Wow..." I breathe. "You look... wow..."

Yue was wearing a long beautiful Qipao dress. It was a pretty red color and an almost transparent red shawl was draped over her shoulders and hung down most of her back. It wrapped softly around her elbows and went to her knees. Her hair had been combed through and she had light traces of makeup on her face. Her scar was most cleverly masked.

"What?" Yue demanded softly. "You're staring at me."

"Sorry. You look beautiful. Did my mom do this?" I ask.

"Yes, and thank you." She blushes.

"So," I say casually. "Why are you up here?"

"Don't play coy with me, Kai. We both know why we are up here." Yue sighs.

"So, my Mom told you?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.

"She helped me get dressed up and told me that you would be up here with something to tell me." I could tell that was the entire truth.

"Oh, well I spoke with my father. And um..." I trail off.

Yue smiles at me, almost like she knows. "And?"

I turn hot pink. "My parents have arranged if we are willing... To..."

Why did time have to slow down so much?

Dragon Lords...

"To what?" Yue asked.

"Arranged for us to get..." I stop and look at her waiting smile.

"Married," I mutter.

"Say that all together, I didn't catch it all." Yue laughed.

"My parents have arranged for us to get married," I say with a deep breath. "In an arranged marriage."

Yue laughs. "Very funny, Kaito."

"I'm not joking, you know this, right?" I ask.

"You aren't?" Yue asks me. She pales slightly.

I shake my head. Yue turns hot pink. "Oh..." She blushes harder and harder.

"What do you think?" I ask. "Has the right person come along?"

Yue and I just watch each other and let it sink in.

"Kai?" Yue asked. "How do you feel about me?"

"'You are strong when you know your weakness, you are beautiful when you know your flaws; you are wise when you learn for your mistakes'." I quote. "I never finished telling you that quote before. That's what I think of you and that's how I feel."

Yue blushes. "I like you too."

"So, yes?" I ask her.

"Kai, I don't know. Think about the future for a moment." Yue says quietly. "I want to finish my healer training."

"I assume you could."

"And what about you? Don't you have things that will interfere with a relationship?" Yue asks.

"My powers," I confess. "I am terrified of their great extent. But I cannot allow this to hold me back, I wish to not harm anyone. There are many who have died, when I was in the outside world, a monster tried to give my powers to humans and they all died."

"Where were you? How did you let such a thing happen?" Yue gasped.

"I was the monster's prisoner. He had me locked up and broken. I did not know of the others he was experimenting on until after he was captured and I had started my recovery." I admit. "I wish so badly to go back and stop all of this from ever happening. But there was nothing I could do at that point."

Yue walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry that must have hurt." She was ever so shorter than me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"We've both got scars. And I know that we both have our problems, not with each other but in general." I say gently. "Maybe we could try to share our scars together. We could lean on each other. Be a little more open with each other. You know?"

Yue pulled away from me. "I know you aren't like my father. And you know who I am and I know you would never hurt me."

"The day I hurt you is the day I have lost my mind," I promise quietly.

"So... Are we... Going to be together?" Yue asks me.

"Are we?" I ask.

"Yes." We say at the same time.

I hug Yue and spin her around.

She laughs and hugs my neck tighter.

"We're too be wed." Yue smiled hugging me.

I smile at her. "Yes, my lady." I take her hand and I gently kiss it.

"I'm not of noble-blood," Yue says quickly.

"But you are marrying into it." I smiled. "You will be noble-blood."

"And I am very excited, my prince." Yue smiled.

* * *

The engagement was in the early parts of April, and it was officially announced, publicly, before May even started. The wedding would be in July before the worst monsoon season began. It got worse closer to September.

And a royal wedding brought with it much excitement. Dad told me when we were working in his office, that his wedding had been an enormous deal, much like his coronation.

I guess that was because he was the first King that K'un-Lun had gotten in a while. And the King's marriage was a huge deal as well. But luckily, being the prince, Yue and I could have a smaller wedding. Her only living family was her elderly grandmother who was a master healer in an outer city who was moving to K'un-Lun to work at the Abbey.

Yue was excited to see her again. And I was nervous about meeting the person who would be giving away Yue to me. I wasn't the "ideal" almost anything when you took a first glance at me.

Yue and I stood near the doors to the palace, which were open. It let in the fresh air and was also a symbol. It meant the King was open to his people. Not locked away and selfish. Many came to the palace to speak with Dad and many did, even the smallest matters didn't bother him too much. And he loved it when children snuck in and caught him during lunch.

It put him in a good mood to tell them stories.

Yue's hand squeezed mine. I look at her, she was dressed nicely again. Today was a loose fit purple silk dress. "That's my Grandmother," She whispered.

I watched an elderly woman get off the cart that was being pulled by horses and approach us, she was shorter than me and quite thin. Her hair was long, gray, and tied back.

We walked down the steps to meet her. Yue hugged her grandmother before she could say a word. Her grandmother held her also and I watched with a content smile.

"I've missed you, my child." Yue's grandmother whispered, I instantly loved her voice. I was old and wise, rough with experience and filled with youth. It was wonderful.

"You too, Nana." Yue pulled back. "This is my fiancé, Kai." She motioned to me and I shifted my weight, long pants covered my leg. I have to make this first impression good.

"It's an honor to finally meet you. Yue speaks very highly of you, madam." I try to put on a charming smile, folding my hands together, I bow to her.

She bows back. "As she does you." She smiled softly. "You may call me Nana."

"Would you like to come inside and have something to eat? I know your journey here was very long." I offer quickly.

"That would be very nice. We may talk inside." Nana replies.

We start walking to the palace. And once inside we sit in a lounging area and a serving girl brings out drinks and some food, not an entire meal but just some food.

"You're skinny." Is the first judgment. Nana had started looking me over with a critical eye. "You walk with a practiced limp, suggesting an old injury." Yue shot me a look at this. "You are dressed nicely, good heritage. And you seem very intelligent, a scholar perhaps? And you live at the monastery, so very disciplined."

I looked down at my banbI that I was wearing, it was simple. And I did look like a scholar in it.

"I do not live at the monetary." I correct quietly.

"Then why are we here?" Nana asks.

"We're actually at the Palace, Nana," Yue speaks.

The older woman looks between us for a few moments and dread fills my stomach.

"The Palace?" She asks.

"Yes, madam," I reply.

"Why?"

"I live her, madam." I also say.

"You're the Prince!" Nana announces suddenly.

"I am. Kai is only short for Kaito." I explain. "It is what many people call me."

Nana stands and bows deeply. "My apologies for not realizing sooner."

"It is most certainly fine." I blush. "You were mostly correct about me, however. I do have an old leg injury that causes me to limp. I guess I do come from a good heritage. I am a very good student, I study daily to increase my understanding. And I am highly disciplined."

She looks at me and smiles sitting back down she relaxes, picking up a glass of tea. "Interesting. Your father is the legendary King Daniel and your mother the fabled Queen Aiko?"

"Yes, madam," I reply.

"You are very polite, are you always like this?" Nana questions.

"He is very polite." Yue defends me quietly.

Nana smiles at me and nods. "What type of injury do you have that causes you to limp?"

"Muscular damage and nerve damage," I reply quietly. I still had those problems in what I had left.

"Has Yue looked at it? I have been told she was a fine healer." Nana says.

"I have looked at it. It is beyond the healing of most healers." Yue sighs taking my hand in hers.

A steady sound of shoes on the hard ground saves me from more questioning. The sound in rhythmic as we all look to see who was approaching.

Mom was looking over a scroll she was carrying. "Kai…" she began. Then noticed Nana.

She looked to Yue and me for a response.

"This is Yue's grandmother." I provide.

Mom smiles and places down the scroll. She bows. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Kaito's mother."

"Queen Aiko!" Nana exclaims, "It is an honor."

"Your father needs you in the throne room, Kai, he asked you joined them, Yue." Mom says softly.

We share a look and Yue gets to her feet offering me a hand up.

As we leave I look back to see Mom had sat down and was now talking to Nana.

* * *

That thing my father needed me for was to simply look into a few minds to discover the truth about a false claim about thieving.

It was custom for me and Yue to not see each other for a week before the wedding. So we had arranged for Yue to stay at the Abbey and I was to not leave the Place.

It was agony, the furthest I could go was the palace and the courtyard.

"Kai, please hold still." Mom said softly once more. Hope and mom were in my room helping me get ready. Dad had been there a moment ago but was not downstairs waiting on Yue to arrive. I wish I was down there, but I could not see her until the ceremony.

"How do I look Hope?" I questioned my sister. She was wearing a simple dress that was one of her favorites.

"You look nervous," She says from my bed.

"I meant my clothes," I say again. I know by her brief smile my expression was funny.

"Red."

I sigh. They were red, symbolizing happiness, good fortune, and joy. All things that were wished for on a wedding day. And today was perfect. The weather was good and everything.

"Kai, you look great." Mom smiled, her nimble hand touched my face. "I love you, my son." She leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I hugged her. "Thanks, Mom," I say in her ear.

Hope gets up and so does Orson, he walks over and licks my face.

Hope slugs my arm. "You're going to be happy." She seems unlike her normal self and I stare at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I ask after a moment.

"Nothing, major. I was just talking to Ryu and Dad the other day about something." Hope said grimly.

"What?" Mom asks.

"Classified," Hope replies. "If you really want to know ask Dad."

I have a feeling this isn't life or death, so I leave it alone.

Mom straightens my collar and stands back.

"Puhcu-ot." Hope waves her hand at me and all the little things were fixed perfectly. "Perfect."

Drums bang outside I rush to the balcony to catch the slightest glimpse of Dad and a girl dressed in red, her face perfectly hidden. Their elbows were linked and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"The ceremony will start soon," Mom says calmly.

Not much later I was standing at the front of the church. Alone and waiting.

Many people were here and they were all talking among themselves. I took another deep breath. My head was pounding. But I swallowed it and continued to stand still. The all famous Tea Ceremony had just taken place where Yue had been "presented" to Mom and Dad and she was coming now.

A loud gong added another throb to the left side of my head and everyone shut up.

I looked to the doors that opened to show Yue and a man I had never seen. Or I don't think I had ever seen. He was dressed as a warrior and wearing white to represent mourning… because Yue's father wasn't around to do this. And she had no more male relatives.

Everyone whispered to their neighbor about this, but it couldn't be heard, all attention was on Yue.

I was frozen in shock, my cheeks were cherry blossoms. Yue's dress was red and yellow. Mom had told me she had helped prepare Yue's dress and I couldn't help but think about how her face looked, she likely had makeup on and looked beautiful.

When she reached the altar she bowed quickly to her escort. He handed me his hand and I nodded my head quickly. I gently held Yue's hand helping her up the steps. When she reached the top she stood to face me, she looked much shorter than I knew she really was.

"You look beautiful." I mouth, too scared to say anything, too caught in the moment to dumbstruck to use telepathy.

Yue's head nods. I wish I could see her face, see her after a long week of waiting. I hold her hands between us. I rub them softly and she gives me a squeeze.

The priest spoke but I missed it, I shot a quick look to the crowd and everyone was paying attention.

I took a deep breath, this was just going to be a quick ceremony. There was no lengthy speeches or anything, it was just so much tradition. So fast short and easy.

"If there are any objections…" The priest said. He waited and it was quiet for what felt like another eternity. "Then we may continue." He looked at me. "You may now recite your vows."

I took a deep breath and gripped Yue's hands. "I, Prince Kaito Natus Rand-K'ai, take you, Yue Shí, to be my lawfully wedded wife," I say strongly, I close my eyes for a moment, "my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Every word flowed perfectly together. Every word I meant. Time had slowed down just for me to say those lines.

Yue's voice was so soft and gentle, it was silk on my ears and I had realised how much I had missed it over the past week.

"I, Yue Shí, take you, Prince Kaito Natus Rand-K'ai," she said 'price' with a little something on it, attitude maybe? "To be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I can hear a smile in her voice. "In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," she let out a deep breath at the end.

I take a deep breath at smile at her.

The rings were presented. We each took each other's. I gently let Yue put my ring on me. And I looked at it for a moment.

I take Yue's hand a placed on her ring. I hold her nibble hand in mine and gently kiss the back of her hand.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I look at Yue and let go of her hands, I touch the red cloth covering her and I take it off her face.

I froze. Yue's face was white and her make-up had been done perfectly. She was looking down at her hands. Sheepishly, I touched her chin and held up her head so she looked right at me. My hand then went to cup her cheek. I pulled her in gently like she was made of glass. And I gently kissed her lips. It was soft and sweet. Yue's arms went to my neck. She hugged my neck as if for dear life.

I held her waist. Holding her close to me but loose at the same time. My eyes closed, enjoying the bliss. Yue and I were stuck together now, for the rest of our lives.

We both pulled back together and she hugged me, her head rested on her shoulder.

"The King wishes to speak." The priest says quietly and Yue and I both look over to Dad who had stood up.

What is he doing?

Mom looked excited and Hope looked a little embarrassed and nervous, her face was red. I tried to read her thoughts, but she smirked and waved a finger at me like I was a bad child. She pointed to her hand and mist came from her other psalm.

Great, a magic spell.

Dad makes his way up to stand before Yue and I. The priest sat down.

"Kaito, Yue." Dad addresses us both calmly. "Today is an important chapter to begin your lives together, and even if you don't know it, your lives will be hard but good, everything you will ever get you will both work for. And today, while we are still here, I wish not to add a burden to your new lives but…" He pauses. "Rather I offer you a blessing. Today, Kaito, you are to become Crowned Heir of K'un-Lun."

"What?" I ask myself. No one could hear me.

"Hope, the current Crowned Heir is stepping down from this position for her own reasons," Dad says.

I look at Hope who looks like a tomato. What on earth was more important to her then K'un-Lun?

"Kai, Yue," Dad addresses us once more. "Kneel."

Yue looks at me a flash of panic crossed her face.

I take her hand in mine and we both kneel down.

"Kai, you have been studying the laws of K'un-Lun for some time now and you have memorized many laws and procedures, many maps, many stories from the history of our people," Dad announces. "As Hope steps down, I know without a doubt you are ready to take her place."

Yue's grip tightens on mine.

"Kai, do you believe you are ready to take on the responsibilities that come with being Crowned Heir?" Dad asks me.

I take a moment. "Yes, I am ready to take the responsibilities."

"And Yue." Dad goes on.

Yue freezes next to me.

"Will you help KaI uphold his word and help and support him in his new role as the Crowned Heir of K'un-Lun?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will," Yue promises. Her head is bowed slightly.

I look up at Dad quickly and then back down as he places a small golden crown on my head. It is not much, it was like a golden band and it fit perfectly around my head.

I watched as he gently placed a circlet on Yue's head. It was soft and elegant.

We both looked up together. "Arise," Dad commands.

We both stood, Yue helped me get off my knees.

We both bowed to Dad and then turned to face the crowd, a chanting broke out and fell on deaf ears. I was thinking too much to hear them.

* * *

Yue and I had started off the feast be dancing together. A slow, gentle dance.

And after that things started to pick up. There was lots of food and people.

Yue was clearly uncomfortable, but I was able to remain calm. Many people stopped by where we sat and said their congratulations.

It was nice to have such a pretty evening and a pretty feast.

I took a drink of wine from my glass, once more. I didn't really care for it, but that was what was being served.

Many people were dancing and talking.

I glanced over at Hope who was standing off to the side. She was standing with Jun and her back was against the wall. I watched as she held his hands, and I watched her lips move.

I can't hear her thoughts, she must still be using a spell.

I couldn't figure it out, though. She was actually acting nervous and kind of like a girl. Which was strange for her.

I watched her kiss Jun, her husband.

"Kai?" Yue asked.

I blink and looked back at her.

"What were you staring at? And why did I have to say your name a billion times?" She asks me.

"Sorry about that." I apologize, I kiss her cheek softly. "I was watching my sister. I can't understand why she is acting so strangely."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Yue asks.

"Yue, it's or wedding. I shouldn't worry about it, and neither should you." I say casually.

Yue stood up and offered me a hand. "Come on, I want to dance." She smiled playfully.

"Why?" I question.

"Because it is our wedding." Yue laughed.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so relaxed." I comment.

"I'm just trying." She says quietly. "Now on your feet."

I sigh and smile. "It's our wedding, why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Yue smiled and she pulls me to the open floor.

A few songs later and I was starting to enjoy relaxed Yue. She wasn't scared.

"It's good to see you like this. Any chance this will stay?" I ask her as I spin her around once more and the song ends.

"I don't know." Yue shrugs. She blushes. "I'm not social. I just want to try to enjoy tonight."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Plus, I guess this is kind of every little girl's dream." She smiles and blushes more.

"Oh, so that is what it is. Every little girl's dream." I repeat.

"Yes." She kisses me on the cheek. "I am having a great evening."

I look to the windows, the sun was setting already.

Another song starts.

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" Yue and I both nearly jumped ten feet.

I look to see Dad, laughing at us slightly. His hand outstretched to Yue.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Yue smiles taking his hand.

"Kai, why don't you talk to your sister?" Dad asks.

"Um, sure." I agree.

Hope was talking to someone I didn't know. I waited until they walked away to approach.

"Dad said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, first off congratulations." Hope starts. "And second, I know you have been trying to get into my mind today."

"With good reason!" I defend myself.

"Yes, but still. I think I should tell you. Not have you sneak around in my mind." Hope scolds.

"So… why are you stepping down?" I ask. "What is more important than K'un-Lun?"

"To me? Nothing is more important. But, K'un-Lun has you now, and Yue. She will one day make an excellent Queen." Hope comments and we both look over to watch Dad give Yue and gently spin and to see her very happy.

"So you're doing this for a prophecy about me being King? That is not it. It can't be." I cross my arms. "Just remember my telepathy is much stronger at a closer range," I warn.

"I have been offered the position of Sorceress Supreme," Hope says shyly.

I stare at her. "Wow. Really? I can't believe it. What an honor!"

"I know, Ryu will be going to start living on the Dragon's Island, where the Dragon Lords once lived. She is ready to face her new responsibilities this will bring. She is waiting on the return of the Dragon Lords." Hopes explains.

I nod. "That is great news."

"You should get back to your bride. Dad really seems happy doesn't he?" Hope asks.

"Yeah, it's nice." I agree. "Mom too."

"Mom really likes Yue. I think getting you two together was her idea." Hope agrees. "Alright, have a good wedding." Hope dismisses me. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you."

We both bow to each other and then I head off to have a seat.

* * *

Yue and I walked up the stairs to our bedroom. I stopped before to door.

We were both tired. The feast had been more than anything either of us could have wanted.

"So, a good day?" I asked.

"Yes." Yue breathed.

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Yue froze and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I took this distraction to pick her up bridal style.

She let out a yelp and wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"I won't drop you," I whisper.

"I know," Yue says quietly.

I carry her into the bedroom, each step a little shaky.

Yue leans into my chest and ignores my shaking.

I gently lay her on the messy bed. Kids had snuck up to our room and jumped on our bed, I could tell, mom must have helped them.

Yue looks up at me. "You're special Kai." She smiles.

"I know. I have been told I am." I reply.

"By whom?"

"My parents, friends, Hope, the monks, Scry…" I list.

Yue's eyebrows knit together. "Who is Scry?" She asks me.

"A spirit," I reply. "I haven't told you about her have I?" I was walking over to the dresser to get a change of clothes.

Yue shakes her head. "No, you didn't tell me about her."

"Oh, well she kind of lives in my mind and she is the spirit of the Scrying Waters.

"Oh, well I kind of meet her when I almost died, this was when I was…" I trail off thinking. I turn and look at Yue who looks like she had seen the hulk for the first time. Pure horror.

"Is that a pastime for you?" She almost yells at me. "Do you enjoy nearly dying EVERY DAY?!"

"No," I reply. "And that time I actually did die," I reply sharply.

Yue freezes at that. "You were actually… dead?" The last word was a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be cold. I'll explain in a minute. Just let me change." I excuse myself behind a room divider and change out of my clothes and into some loose fit pants.

When I walk back out I see Yue who was undressed to her undergown. She smiled and blushed. Her gown was an off-white color and beautiful silk.

"You look as beautiful as a full moon," I say easily.

"Don't try to get off topic," Yue warns. "We were talking about how you died."

I smiled. "Am I not allowed to tell my new wife she looks beautiful?"

"Oh, that is a very good thing to do, now I want you to tell me that story."

I sigh. "Lay down."

We both go on the bed and laid down. I unfastened my prosthetic leg and lay it next to my bedside. I pull the blankets over me and Yue gets settled next to me on the large bed.

"It was after I spent three months as a prisoner." I began.

Yue looks at me with confusion. "Another story for another time, perhaps," She says simply.

"Hope came to rescue me, along with another hero of New York, Spider-Man. The villain who was holding me captive had experimented on me a lot. And, I guess, he didn't need me anymore if the heroes were going to just take me and heal me. He was afraid of me. When he had me captive, I was broken, but he knew when I got better I would come back after him. So, he injected into my arms something, a poison and it started to kill me. I was unconscious and the next thing I know, I was talking to the Iron Fist, Orson Randall. He told me I had died." I explain.

Yue watches me with wonder. "And he found me a way home. I had died in Surgery, the healers were too late to help me. But when I was a baby, the Scrying Waters had saved my life. And they allowed me to come back to life." I finish.

Yue leans her head on my chest.

"Wow," She whispers. "I am glad you came back."

"After that I met Scry, she put her spirit inside of me. So she could help me. She helped me start to get things under control. I used to be a nervous wreck. I literally nearly exploded many times. I can literally turn my body into an explosive. She was just this, this piece I needed." I smiled. "She just helped me."

Yue watches me. "A Guardian Spirit."

I nod.

"Could I meet her?" Yue asks.

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"Yes." Yue blushes. "Please."

I take her hand and a deep breath.

And slowly I take us to my mind.

* * *

"Congratulations!" A voice started Yue and I both.

We were sitting under the great oak.

Scary was standing before us. She was looking extremely thrilled. "I was waiting for this day for eternity!"

I looked at her. She was wearing a dress and her hair was fixed differently.

"And I finally get to meet you, Yue!" She basically tackled Yue giving her a tight hug around the next.

Yue looked at me for help and I shrugged. A small smile on my lips.

"I can presume you are Scry?" Yue asked as the Spirit got off of her.

I stood up and offered Yue a hand up. She looked over my astral body.

"Yes! I am Scry. And you are Yue! I am so happy to finally meet you! You are amazing! your healing gifts, I love watching you use them!"

Yue looks at me for help.

"Scry is all knowing and all seeing. She had watched you, and everyone else alive." I offer.

Scry stands up and her hands go behind her back.

"You are very lucky, Kai." She smiles.

"Thanks." I reply and I help Yue stand up.

She kisses me softly.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Scry says. "Look at you."

"So, you saved Kai's life?" Yue asks politely.

"Yes, a few times actually, and I help him when he enters other people's mind. He doesn't need help to do that, but I tag along if he goes in like when he is meditating. And I give warnings of the future!" Scry smiles.

"Well, thank you for keeping him alive." Yue smiles. I wrap my arm around her.

"No problem. I kind of need him alive to help save the world." Scry smiles.

"Well, still thank you." Yue looks up at me sleepily.

"We should get some rest." I yawn. "I'll see you later Scry." I wave.

"Ok, bye!" Scry waves, I watch her turn to water and fill the stone bed.

Yue is leaning against me acting dead.

* * *

Once we are back in the bedroom Yue makes herself comfortable on my side. Her head resting on my shoulder, and one hand rested ever so gently on my chest. I touch her hand and she looks up at me and for the First time in a long time I noticed her eyes, a deep blue.

I gently give her a kiss on the forehead. Yue yawns and only watches me back, slowly I watch her nod off. And after not even ten minutes of fighting sleep she loosens, she hugs me a little tighter, and even though my arm hurts I don't move.

I feel sleep moving on to its next victim and my eyes get heavy. I look down at Yue sleeping softly next to me. "Goodnight, My Love." I yawn, I rest my head on her's and slowly I feel the refreshing waves of sleep claim me.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Yue paced around the bedroom, she must have been doing this for a while when I walked in after finishing up a long night of working with my Dad.

She had her arms crossed and was muttering to herself.

"Yue?" I asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Yue nearly jumped through the ceiling. "Kai!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is great." Yue smiled, she rushed up to me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back. "Then why were you pacing?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff." Yue smiled.

"Uh hum…" I watch her. "Anything to share with me?"

"Um, no, just some injuries at the Abbey today. I was thinking of some healing methods." Yue smiled at me.

"Are you going in tonight?" I ask.

"Yes. It is so sad our schedules are like they are, I haven't got to spend time with you in a while." Yue sighed.

Yue worked as long as the moon was up, and during the day she would sleep in the morning. Around noon, she would be back up and ready to do things but I would be helping dad with running the city, and while she slept I would have been at my lessons. And by the time Dad would release me to get some rest, Yue, and I maybe had an hour together.

"We could do something tomorrow then, after my lessons," I suggest. "I can talk to my Dad."

Yue smiled. She kissed me. "That could work."

I stretch out my arms. "How about you get another hour of sleep before you go to work?" I suggest. I sit down on the bed, not bothering to change, and take off my prosthetic leg. It felt like taking off my shoes after a long day, it was a nice feeling.

Yue sat down on the other side of the bed and curled up next to me. "That would be nice."

* * *

The next afternoon we rode out to a field that Mom and Dad used to take Hope and me to when we were kids.

It was beautiful. We tied the horses up under a tree and then set up a picnic need a stream.

Yue didn't eat very mush, she kept looking over at me nervously.

"Alright," I sighed after a little while, "just tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing." Yue lied. "I am fine."

"No, you aren't," I say harshly.

Yue sighs and moves closer to me. I wrap my arm around her and hold her close.

"I swear, it can't be that bad, whatever you need to say, just say. I promise I will be supportive. So just tell me." I coax gently.

Yue smiles at me a little more relaxed. "You are not going to be happy," She warns.

"That might be true," I warn back.

Yue takes a deep breath. "I'm just scared to tell you. My father never like surprises."

"Yue if you're thinking I am going to hit you, I am not. I know deep scars. But we'll be ok." I hold her in my chest.

Yue takes a deep breath. "Ok, close your eyes."

I sigh, smile, and obey.

Yue takes my hand and gently plays with it. I get goosebumps and my nerves in my hand are extremely aware.

Slowly my hands spread out over what feels like her dress. She holds my hand flat against her.

"Open your eyes," She says with a shaky breath.

I obey and look at her nervous face, and then I look for my hand.

It was gently pressed against Yue's stomach.

It took a minute.

Click.

I jerked back and fall over. "Slow down! What on earth? Yue, is this a joke?" I yell. "Are you serious?"

Yue looks like she wants to laugh, like she wants to be happy, but she doesn't. "No. not a joke, the truth."

"Yue this is…! Yue…! I can't….!" I can't talk.

"What?" Yue asks me her eyes get wet.

"Let me calm down a minute, I didn't mean to yell." I walk over and sit next to her again and touch her stomach. "I am sorry I yelled, you caught me off guard."

Yue still looks like the tears will overflow. I pull her head into her chest. And she cries. I hold her tightly.

"I love you, Yue," I tell her after a minute. I whisper it in her ear.

"I know." She sobs.

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

"You, scared me. You freaked out." She responds into my shirt.

"Yue," I say calmly.

She pulls her head back to look at me.

"I am so sorry. You startled me. You know I am scared of passing on my powers to a child. I'm just, wow." I breathe. "I am at a loss for words." Yue puts her head back in my chest and I lay us both back to lay on the spread out on the blanket.

"I love you, Kai." Yue whispers.

"And I love both you and out unborn child," I reply.

Yue and I lay on the blanket for the longest time.

"Yue, I am happy for us. I don't want you to think another way. I love you." I say quietly.

"I know," Yue said quietly.

I touched her stomach again. I tried to sense something, but I felt nothing. I guess it would be a little longer until I could feel a kick.

* * *

"Kai, dinner will be served shortly." Yue's voice startled me.

I jumped a little, I spent hours up on the balcony of my room. Watching the city. Lost in thought.

I turn and see Yue behind me, she looked beautiful. Her long white hair was tied up in a tight bun and she was looking rather… thoughtful maybe. Tonight was her night off from the Abbey so it was family dinner night with Mom, Dad, Hope, Jun, and my three nephews.

"Alright." I walk over to her. I watch Yue's hands that gently rub up and down over her slightly enlarged stomach.

"I think it is time we should tell your parents." She smiled softly.

We had been keeping our little secret for the past two or three months…

I was still beyond terrified. But Yue was so excited to finally have kids of our own that I was able to swallow my nerves, for her. I'm just… what if they have my powers?

"I think it is a good time, as well. It will not be too much longer before people notice." I comment.

"Are you calling me fat?" Yue asked. She was so quiet most the time I had forgotten this side of her.

"No, you are just… usually…" I search for the word.

"Small in stature?" Yue provides.

"Yes, people will begin to notice that you have put on some weight." I finish.

Yue kisses me on the cheek softly. She has to get on her tip-toes to do so. "Come on, if we are late Syaoran will eat all the food," Yue says pulling at my arm.

I nod and we quietly make our way down to the dining hall.

"How exactly do we tell your parents that I am… expecting?" Yue whispers to me as we get close.

I shrug. "First-time dad here, don't ask me."

Yue smiles at my joke. "How did Hope announce Amaya?" She questions.

"She was eating like a pig and when Dad pointed it out she told us," I say easily.

Hope had her hands full, all day and every day. I am not sure how she handled being a mother and the Sorceress Supreme. But, she did.

We enter the dining hall to find everyone was eating already.

"You two took your time," Hope comments as we walk over. She had Amaya in a sling over her should. The young, 6-month-old girl was fast asleep.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I reply jokingly as I serve myself some rice and soup. I take a quick head count. "Where's Jun?" I ask.

"Mission," Hope replies, nonchalant.

I look over at my nephew Syaoran. He was eagerly eating his dinner, not waiting on anything. His two brothers sat next to him and looked like zombies. They were only half awake and were constantly falling asleep and their heads would hit the table waking them up.

"Someone's hungry," I comment. "And sleepy"

"They all had training again today, Grandfather put him through vicious training," Hope commented.

I smiled. "I see." I never trained with Grandfather after I lost my leg, I trained with Dad, but I had seen The Thunderer's finest, and he was not to be messed with in training or a fight. He was a force to be reckoned with.

Yue looked over at me with a nervous look. But said nothing.

I know she wanted to tell everyone but she was one of the shyest people in the world. So I guess it could wait a little longer, or until I get the right moment to bring it up.

Small talk picked up about political matters and the Immortal Weapons. There were three new Weapons that Dad is responsible for, and they have kept him on his toes.

Hope's almost back to her full Sorceress Supreme duties; Ryu has temporarily taken over since Hope's newest child was born only a few months ago. I don't see how she and Jun survive having four children, epically considering he has to do most of the work caring for them when Hope is saving the world. But none the less I love my nephews and niece.

Dinner was over after a long time and the four of us; Mom, Dad, Yue, and I were all sitting around in the living room sort of space on the third floor. It was very cozy and a nice place to relax. Hope and took her kids home so they could all get some rest.

"Yue, you've been quiet. How are things going with you?" Dad asks Yue calmly.

"Things are going great," Yue replies quietly. She looks over at me and takes my hand. I had taken my prosthetic leg off, sometimes it was just more comfortable.

"Nothing interesting?" Mom asks.

"Nothing at all, Ma'am," Yue replies.

Mom was about to start her rant on why Yue shouldn't call her "Ma'am" and "My Lady."

"Actually, Yue does have some exciting news," I spoke up before Mom could say a word. My perfect chance.

Yue went scarlet. "Kaito," She grumbled.

I smile softly. She wanted to tell them tonight. I just helped her along.

"What is it, Yue?" Dad asks, he seemed mildly interested.

Yue looked at me frightfully.

"Yue, just spill it," Mom said gently.

Yue was still blushing. "Alright," She said quietly. Her free hand rested on her stomach and she shot me one last uncertain glance.

She adjusted her grip on my hand. "I am… expecting." She said it ever so slowly, pronouncing all the syllables carefully.

It took a moment for that to sink it. Then my parents froze. And they look at us. Their expressions were priceless but I was waiting on someone to finally say something, it was painful waiting.

"Are you serious?" Mom asked, it was calm and relaxed but also very excited. Yue nodded quickly.

Dad looked instantly thrilled. "It is about time." He said gently, his entire face had lit up, like a child's.

Mom stood up and walked over to where we were sitting on the other side of a coffee table. She hugged us both tightly.

"I can't believe it!" She helped Yue to her feet. "Look at you!" She exclaimed. I watched as she gently touched Yue's stomach. "You will make an excellent mother." Mom says approvingly.

She bends down so she is level with Yue's stomach. "And you will be a wonderful child, just like your parents. You will definitely have their caring nature"

Yue blushed. "Thank you."

Mom hugged her again. "I still can't believe it." She smiled.

"And you too!" She hugs me tightly. "I can't believe it. All this time you didn't want to have kids and now you'll be a father. You are excited right?"

"More than anything in the world," I reply softly. "But also very nervous."

"How far are you along?" Dad asked gently. He hadn't moved from his seat on the couch but still looked very pleased.

Yue sat back down and leaned into my side. "I believe only a few months. Maybe two. I am not exactly certain."

Dad nodded. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Yue and l looked at each other.

"I haven't given it that much thought," She admitted. "But off the top of my head, girl."

"I would be fine with either," I spoke up.

We sat in a peaceful quiet for a few minutes until we heard approaching footsteps. Dad stood, I could easily tell he was sore from training by watching him move, and even if he was approaching 70 he looked very young. He met a serving girl in the doorway.

"Your presence is needed immediately, your majesty," She spoke softly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No one told me." The small girl said.

Yue gripped my hand her nails breaking my skin. I couldn't imagine why she was jumpy. "Relax, my love," I whisper in Yue's ear. I had leaned in close enough to smell her hair, cherry blossoms. I gently kissed the side of her face near her ear. She was always jumpy about this kind of thing.

"I'm going to head off to bed. You two have a good evening." Mom says getting up. She walks over and hugs me. "Sleep well." She hugs Yue as well and then walks off. Dad was gone too.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Yue yawns. "I'm tired."

I smile at her and got to pick up my prosthetic leg. "Don't bother with that thing." Yue takes it away from me. "It is too much trouble and our room isn't that far, I'll help you walk." She positions herself on my left side and helps me stand.

I smile. "Thank you."

* * *

I watched Yue sleep. She had passed out upon hitting the pillows. She was laying on her side facing me.

"You are special," I tell her quietly. It's not a whisper, but not enough to wake her. "You are gentle and caring." I take a deep breath. "You will be a great mother. And I will try to be a good father."

I reach out and touch her stomach. "I promise you, I will protect you."

I lay down next to Yue and slowly drift off. Thinking of Yue.

* * *

Lightning wakes me up and I bolt upright looking at Yue.

She mumbled an unintelligible phrase and curled up further into a ball.

I brushed hair out of her eyes.

I lay down and look at Yue. My hand traces a scar on her face that she had received for her father. He has physically whipped her. She was so timid and frugal because of that cursed man.

She told me many times I was the reason that she was able to go back to a normal life. And it makes we feel better, but, I still can't help but want to protect her.

My thumb rubbed over her scar.

"I love you, Kaito," She mutters, still mostly asleep.

I kiss her forehead.

She opens her eyes and I stare at her unnaturally blue eyes.

"I love you too." I reply softly. I pull her closer and we both drift off.

* * *

I stood next to the small bed where Yue sat in the Healer's Abbey.

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly.

"Fine, just in a little pain, nothing to worry about." Yue responds as she holds her stomach.

About three months left. Three months to crazy. The end of November was the due date. Yue was doing quite well, and I was happy about that, but she did have a lot of discomfort and pain at times.

Yue had invited me to come with her when she got checked on by the healers. She had been off work for a while and don't think she'll be going back until our child is old enough to be kept busy while we both work.

I can't exactly take off from my job with Dad, I have a feeling he really enjoys my company and we've talked about how he will have me crowned King one day, and he will just be the Immortal Weapon.

The door opened and a young girl, younger than both Yue and myself, walked in.

"Good morning." She bowed, I returned the gesture.

"Are you just her to get a check?" She asks Yue.

Yue smiles and nods.

"Is there anything else?" She asks.

"No. But, thank you…" I trail off.

"Jiang," She replies.

"Thank you, Jiang," I repeat.

Jiang helped Yue lay down and she gently look at Yue. "Is it alright if I touch you?" She asks.

"Yes, you may," Yue replies.

I walk over and take Yue's hand.

I watch Jiang gently touch Yue's stomach. Her hands glowed softly. Very similar to Yue's healing but with a more yellow glow. A yellow-white.

After a moment Jiang speaks. "There is something I am unfamiliar with happening, but it feels natural and good. Nothing to worry about, it might be the presence of an unnatural gift." She speaks her eyes closed.

"I feel the baby is very strong and growing well, and should be born within a few months. I also feel a sickness." She looks at us.

"I was born sick, it could be something like that." I provide.

She nods. "Very possible."

She turned back and touches Yue once more.

"You can step outside Kai, I have something I need to ask about," Yue says quietly.

I get the hint it is going to be something I don't want to hear so I walk out and head to the foyer. Not many people were there.

After forever of waiting Yue walks in and I stand up and walk home.

"So, is there anything I should know?" I ask quietly.

"I can't think of anything," Yue says quietly. She laced her hand in mine. "Our child will be born healthy. I just didn't think you wanted to stay in there."

I shrug and nod. She kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"You too."

* * *

I watched Yue eat her lunch. She was laying in our bed and there was a tray with her food on it.

She was faring well. But she was getting very weak. Dad had put me on a "forced vacation" until "further notice" so I wasn't allowed to work or anything like that. I wasn't allowed to do anything except read and spend time with Yue, who was also off her healing duties until our son or daughter is old enough to sleep through the night when Yue worked.

I watched Yue carefully. She didn't have much off an appetite.

"Yue, are you ok?" I ask quietly.

One hand rested on her stomach and the other held chopsticks loosely.

Yue took a deep breath and make a face. "No," She mutters. "I feel so nauseous. And the baby is doing something… strange. I don't know what, but it hurts."

I sigh. "I wish I could do something to help you." I smile weakly and Yue returns it.

"It's alright…" She didn't even finish the word. She dropped her chopsticks and held her stomach. She groaned in pain.

"I don't think it is." I place down my own bowl and walk over to her side of the bed.

I bend down so I am level with her and I take one of her hands. "Calm down," I whisper.

"Can you get your mom?" Yue asked me weakly.

"Yes. I'll get her. She'll know how to help you. Are you sure you'll be ok for a few minutes?" I ask.

Yue nods. "Yes, I'll be ok."

I nod and run out of the room, I know where mom is, luckily.

I slow to a jog as I turn the corner and approach the large double doors that lead to dad's office.

Mom would be inside.

The guards posted outside don't say a word but allow me to enter.

Mom was laying on the couch working on a quilt and dad was sitting behind his desk a paper in his hands.

"Mom!" I exclaim.

Mom does jump she just looks up. "What's wrong?"

"Yue's not feeling good again," I say quickly.

Mom smiles weekly. "That is at least the fifth time this week." She stood up. "I'll check on her, why don't you stay here?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because." Mom sighed kissing my forehead. "You need to not worry about Yue. She will be okay. Plus you've been cooped up. Help your father with some of his work."

Dad looked up, about to protest but didn't say a word.

I sigh. "Alright." I walk over to Dad's desk and sit next to him.

We both watch Mom walk out. "How about you meditate?" Dad offers. "I don't need help and I think you could use it."

* * *

About 6 hours later, I was woken up from my trance in the meadow. Scry had finally decided to show herself.

"Hey, Kai, freshly picked plums and dragon fruit!" She smiled walking over toward me.

I opened my eyes and look at her. She hadn't aged at all. She still looked twelve.

"Thank you, Scry," I say distractedly taking the half of the Dragon Fruit and a spoon to spoon it out.

"So what's on your mind?" Scry asks sitting next to me.

"Yue." I sigh. "It's almost dark out in the outside world and I have not heard a word about her. It has been hours."

"Oh," Scry says simply.

"Can you see what is going on?" I ask I watch her. "Please?"

"Yes, I can. But you shouldn't ask me to abuse my powers." Scry replies.

"Please, Yue is my wife. I just want to know what's going on."

Scry sighs. "She is ok. She and your child are going to live. They will be sick but alive."

"Thank you." I smile.

Scry shrugs.

"Will my child be born with powers?" I ask.

"Yes." Scry doesn't hesitate.

I sigh.

"Now actually get some rest and don't worry about them, I've seen the future after all." Scry smiles at me softly.

* * *

Dad and I worked all night, at least I did.

I was distracted so Dad had to go back and recheck most of the documents I had checked and signed. Most of it was reports on crops, and how the city was fairing. Reports of criminal activity never failed to be intriguing, but it was sad how evil kept popping up, it was a pest that could never be destroyed.

When it got dark out, Dad meditated for a while, and I read a book.

around midnight we were both restless. So, we decided to spar for a while.

I won only when we used our powers, and Dad won when we did not.

After that we cleaned up, I used Hope's bathroom since I wasn't allowed to go into my room. Mom had told me to stay out so she and Kasumi could help Yue in peace, and also things were not in the best circumstances.

Hope, luckily, had moved to the Sanctum Sanctorum and Jun and her kids lived with their other Grandparents.

And after a relaxing bath we got back to working on official things, with winter coming everything needed to be in order.

It was about an hour after sunrise when we were interrupted.

A serving girl walked in handed Dad a note and walked away.

Dad read it over and then looked at me standing up. And final I could relax. "We can see Yue now."

I had raced up the stairs, a childish thing for a person in their forties, but I couldn't help it. I was excited, I was allowed to be. I was still young, I could be a child, on occasions.

I stood outside my room waiting until Dad had made it up the stairs. He looked at me with surprise, since I hadn't gone in yet, but opened the door and let me in.

Yue was sitting up weakly. She looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and so was the bed. She was covered in a blanket. I walked over and sat down on my side of the bed.

Yue looked over at me and smiled.

I couldn't help myself, but I hugged her tightly, around the neck.

"Kai… let… go…" She complained. She sounded terrible.

I pulled back and she smiled weakly. She returned it, but it wasn't all there.

"How do you feel?" I ask hesitantly.

"Terrible," Yue mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Everything went well, right?" I ask.

"I was on drugs to help me stay calm and make me feel less pain, I was pretty loopy according to your Mom. And I don't think that I'm going to be back to my normal self for a while." Yue laid down some more and looked ahead blankly.

Mom walked out of the connected bathroom. "Danny, come here."

Dad had been standing beside the bed on Yue's side watching her carefully. He looked up at Mom. He didn't say anything but walked over to Mom. They shared a few words before Dad nodded and Mom walked toward Yue and dad to the bathroom.

"When can we see the baby?" I ask quietly.

"In a moment, Kai." Mom smiles. "Kasumi is just cleaning the baby up." Mom smiled brightly.

"Aiko," Kasumi's voice came from behind the door.

Mom stood. "That would mean you can see your child now."

Yue smiled and took my hand. I gave her a squeeze and she returned it. She looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

Mom walked to the bathroom and came out a moment later with a blanket and dad did the same.

My eyebrows knit together for a moment. More blankets?

Well, there were hardly any on the bed now, Yue was on one sheet and under another.

Kasumi walked out too. "I'm going to get some medicine for Yue. I'll be back after a while."

Dad gently handed the blanket he had to Yue and I looked over at the small baby. The child was asleep, it was so small and fragile looking. The baby was bald and had pink skin.

"Kai." Mom said softly. She sat next to me. "Look." She showed me the blankets she was holding.

I looked and almost freaked out. It took a moment for me to really process it.

It took about a whole minute. I assumed Dad already knew and Yue was too loopy to notice.

But, Mom just sat there smiling.

I looked and saw a second child.

My face blank, my jaw slack.

"Mom?" I ask shocked.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Here." She hands the blanket to me.

I hold the small baby tightly. Mom keeps one arm on the baby too in order to help me support it. I take one hand and gently touch the baby's check.

"Kai?" Yue asks. She was talking to dad. She looked over at me and gasped. Her face also went blank and she looked really worried all of a sudden.

Dad quickly put a hand on the baby she was holding for caution.

"Kai?" She asks again. Her eyes get wide. She looked ready to cry, but I hope it was just her being tired.

"They're both yours, Yue. You have twins." Mom said quietly.

Twins…

Wow…

"They're both a little sick, being born early." Mom says gently. "But they will both live and grow to be very strong, you just have to be careful for a while."

Yue looked like she had won a million dollars. She was happy and shocked, the emotions had returned to her face.

"Yue, that one you are holding is the girl, and Kai, you are holding the boy." Mom says. "The boy was born first, he is the older one."

I touch my son's cheek.

I have a son.

And a daughter.

I can't stop staring at the small boy in my hands, he was so incredibly small…

"Kai?" Yue asked.

I looked up at her. "Yes?"

"What are we going to name them?" Yue asks me.

I look at the baby in my wife's arms. "I have not thought about it much."

"Same here," Yue said quietly. "Um, Amara?"

I looked at the little girl. One of her little ears slightly bent over. "That is a good name."

She watched the baby. "Amara…"

"Kyoko," Dad muttered.

Yue and I both looked at him.

He smiled. "Eternal Mirror."

"That sounds really pretty." Yue sighed. She touched the small baby's nose. The small child opened her eyes. Amara's eyes were gray.

"And what about the boy?" I ask.

I watch him for a moment. "Asahi," I say looking out to the balcony to see golden rays of light coming into the room.

Yue smiled. "That's a good name. He will be bright like the morning."

"A middle name?" I ask.

"What do you think for a middle name, Queen Aiko?" Yue asked looking over to Mom.

"What?"

Yue smiled. "We picked the first names." She motioned herself and me. "And King Danny chose Amara's middle name, although I agree it is beautiful. So you can pick Asahi's middle name."

Mom looked pleased and very happy. "Alright." She touched the baby's nose. "Hm…" She smiled thoughtfully. "Can I hold him?"

I nodded and gently gave the baby to Mom. She holds the small boy for a while. "Osamu." She looked up. "That is… if you like it."

Yue's eyes were bright. "I like it. Do you Kai?"

I smiled. "Yes."

Amara started to make a noise that scared me. I jumped and Mom sighed and laughed.

"Kai, you are not ready to become a parent. Are you?" She asks me.

"Still nervous," I reply.

"Don't worry." Mom smiles. She looks down at Asahi who moves just a little bit. "You're going to do fine."

* * *

Neither of us really slept that day, it may have been early in the morning, but there was no sleep for either of us.

Miss KausmI and Mom had fussed over Yue for about an hour, I got to watch.

The baby's both nursed a little bit, and it was really heartwarming to watch. Yue was just completely fascinated with her twins. And I could help but smile as I watched. They were so small.

Mom showed me how to put them down to sleep and about twenty other things I almost forget instantly.

I had changed into some more comfortable clothing than what I had been wearing.

"Hey, are you sleepy?" I ask, sitting down next to Yue with a large book. I unfastened my prosthetic leg.

"You have no idea." Yue yawned. "I am worn out."

"You should sleep," I suggest.

"Can't Amara and Asahi have to eat shortly." Yue yawned.

The two babies were sleeping quietly in their crib. As much as Yue wanted to hold them I was able to convince her to leave them be because they were resting.

Mom had been in and out all day checking on Yue. "So, what are you reading?" Yue asks quietly.

I show her to book. "The Art of Deception" was written on the cover.

"A real page turner, Hm?" Yue asked.

"No, but you should know I would rather read this kind of thing instead of some made up story," I say getting comfortable.

Yue leans into my side. I sigh and wrap my arm around her. I put the book on my lap and open it to the page I was on.

And after a few minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

Lunch came around and nothing exciting happened.

Yue and I held the babies some more and spoke idly of the future. I could feel the powers that Scry spoke of inside of them. They seemed mild enough, but the worry was still inside of me.

"Have you spoken to Scry recently?" Yue asked. She held Asahi her one finger gently held but his hand.

"Yes, why?" I reply. Amara was laying on my chest.

"Has she said anything about our kids?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me there would be two." I smiled. I gently readjusted my hand on Amara's back.

"But, anything on powers?" Yue asked.

"Yes," I reply easily. "She didn't go into details she just said powers."

"More than one… or…?" Yue asks.

I look up at Yue who was sitting up. "I do not know. Scry told me to relax, you should too."

"Scry's judgment is not the best thing to go by." Yue pointed out.

I sigh heavily. "But it is what we have."

Yue nods in agreement. she moves Asahi so he is lying on his back.

"He is so sweet," Yue says gently.

"It will not last forever, even I got into trouble when I was little," I comment.

"I know, but he is so small and fragile. it's hard to think either of them will grow up to be a normal size." Yue sighs.

"I agree." I smiled.

There was a knock at the door. "That should be your mom again." Yue yawned.

"Come in," I called.

The door flung open and in rushed three boys.

My hand on Amara gripped her a little tightly.

"Can we see the baby? Please?" My nephew Tsuyoshi was at the bedside in a split second.

"Calm down," Yue said, quickly.

I looked to see Hope standing in the doorway holding Amaya.

"We're not going to stay long. I just wanted to come back sure that you were ok, Yue. The baby wasn't due for a while." Hope said walking in. "They all wanted to come along."

Hope handed Amaya to Syaoran who held the one-year-old close.

"So this is the newest member of the family?" She asked, looking at the baby.

Yue smiled softly. "Yes. That is Amara."

"She is so small!" Yasuo exclaimed. "Can I hold her?"

"Yasuo, you may not." Hope scolded. "I told you, she is too small."

The boy looked slightly saddened.

"You can hold her when she gets older." Yue assured them, she adjusted the blankets slightly.

Hope walked over to her side of the bed. "You're looking well," She noted.

"Thank you." Yue smiled.

Hope looked at the blankets and smiled some more. "And so is this little one." She gently touched the back of the blankets and cupped her hand around Asahi's head. I felt warm inside once more.

"Boy," Yue replied.

"He looks most strong," Hope replied. "A great force. What is his name?"

Hope's three boys all spun around and looked at their mother. I smiled. "Asahi." I smiled.

"Two beautiful names." Hope smiled.

Tsuyoshi walked over to see what his mother was talking about. He pushed himself up on the bed and watched the small child. "There are two?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, twins," Yue replied. "That is what is is called when there are two babies."

"He is so small too!"

Yue laughed. "He is. One day he will be your size."

The small boy looked at the newborn with fascination.

Yue smiled looking down at our son.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

This felt so good. The warmth inside of me. I have two children to call my own.

It just seems so right.

* * *

"Kai?" A voice startles me in the dark.

"Yue, I thought you were asleep," I whisper back, turning to face Yue.

"I can't sleep." Yue sighs. "I'm too… awake."

"I know," I reply.

"We have kids." Yue breathes.

"I know." I smile.

Yue takes my arm and wraps it around her shoulders and comes in close. "Two kids."

"We will be ok," I assure her.

"I know, it's just, wow." Yue looks at me.

"Rest," I command.

"Alright, I will stop worrying about me. "

"It's my job." I remind her.

She groans fitting her body next to me. I hug her and look over that the crib on the other side of the bed. Even in the dark I saw on of the babies move.

This was it, I am a father. Two kids of my own. Two kids to worry about and their our powers in the future.

I look to Yue who is fast asleep. I lean in and kiss her forehead. We're going to be great.

This is going to be an adventure.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
